


Old Drabbles

by Knifewolf (LanternMoth), LanternMoth, Notcrowfood (LanternMoth)



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Sex on a bearskin rug, dubcon, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanternMoth/pseuds/Knifewolf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanternMoth/pseuds/LanternMoth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanternMoth/pseuds/Notcrowfood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of some old writing of mine. All are around two years old now but I still kinda like them so I guess I can post 'em? </p><p>Marked explicit because most of these came from a smut drabble prompt meme on some of my old roleplay blogs. </p><p>Warning for dubcon/technically noncon in the first drabble!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Suck Me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph insists upon a blowjob- at gunpoint.  
> Originally posted on Knifewolf.

"Don’ even think a’ bitin me, got it?" Joseph sneered, fingers curling tightly-painfully- into the man’s short black hair as he pulled him closer to his erection. "Or I’m gonna’ put a bullet in your brain." Vector felt the cold metal of the gun press against his head and he sighed, thinking for a moment that perhaps death was a healthier alternative than sinking so low, but he liked the potential of living another day, and getting a chance to get revenge more than death.

The blonde nudged his captive with his cock, nostrils flaring. “Suck.” Brown eyes glared up at the blond, but Vector did as he was told, slowly taking the length into his mouth. He tried to focus his thoughts away from the act, to keep his mind clear and calm and already removing it from his memory. Joseph, on the other hand, was insistent on leaving his mark in the man’s mind, thrusting forward and almost choking Vector in shock. He felt the growl vibrate along his length and laughed. “Good dog.”

He didn’t fall for the bait, didn’t let the insult get to him, focusing instead on sucking while Joseph moaned above him, fingers tightening their grip in his hair causing a muffled, choked whimper to rise in Vector’s throat, eyes flickering with pain. When Joseph came he practically choked, though the man pulled out but quickly brought the gun lower. “Swallow it.” A command Vector hesitated to obey, but finally did with reluctance, looking suddenly quite weak, his pride bruised.


	2. "Shag Me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another old, short smutty drabble. Fluff is in the next chapter!

Forest wasn’t entirely sure what had led to this, but he could distinctly recall Joseph commenting about how cliche it would be if they fucked on his bearskin rug. He could also recall the man saying that he wondered why it was such a cliche thing to have sex on animal skin rugs anyways, because he was sure it wasn’t that comfortable or enjoyable. Of course, he had been just drunk enough to tell Joseph he could show him, and Joseph was certainly drunk enough to agree. Which led them to the current moment- bodies tangled with one another, Forest fucking Joseph roughly.

He was hyperaware, hearing everything around him even over the cacophony of sounds Joseph was making (vocal as ever), feeling so much and simply in tune to what felt like the entire universe, lost in his bliss. Joseph’s hands were curled into the thick fur of the long-dead bear they were on top of, tugging at it in places and pulling some out and Forest didn’t care about the damage. He nipped at the blond’s throat, sucking at the skin there as he thrust harder into him, feeling himself draw close to release. In a few more thrusts he was done, coming inside of Joseph with a loud moan.

The moment passed slowly and he slid out of his friend, flopping to the side and laying on his back panting. “So.” He gasped out. “Now do you know why everyone uses it?” His eyes darted to Joseph who could only nod as he too panted, looking almost dazed from the experience.


	3. Perfect Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for a contest held by Daggerarcadia.

The morning sun woke the brunette from her sleep, eyes slowly fluttering open. With a soft sigh she rolled over, blinking groggily when she noted something quite obvious missing. Rebecca sat up with a yawn, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she quietly wondered where Billy had gotten off to, he’d been sleeping next to her what felt like mere moments ago, and now he was gone. It wasn’t as alarming as it should have been; he had probably gone off to work early or something. He had a job right? Last she remembered he did.

“It’s too early to think.” She spoke aloud, to no one in particular. “No point in going back to sleep, might as well get ready for the day.” As she spoke, she shifted to the side, sliding her legs out from under the covers to dangle over the edge of the bed. After a moment’s hesitation, fighting back the urge to go back to bed, she stood and walked over to the dresser, picking out a pair of jeans and a turtleneck sweater, perfectly festive and warm for the winter holidays- complete with snowflakes. It didn’t take long for her to get dressed, topping the outfit off with a fuzzy pair of socks knowing all the things Billy would say if he could see her. Even as grown up as she had become, there was a youthful innocence to her that could not be tamed, and she was almost positive that was part of what had attracted him to her so much.

As she turned to leave she noticed something on the bed, sitting on Billy’s pillow. “A card..?” She paced over, picking it up and looking it over suspiciously. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, it was addressed with her name written in Billy’s messy scrawl on the back and she smiled, quickly opening the envelope. Inside was a simple card with a balloon on the front, reading ‘Happy Birthday’, and it took her a moment for it to sink in. “Oh…that’s today!” In the midst of her tiredness she had almost forgotten that it was, in fact, her birthday. Inside the card was a simple note “Come downstairs”. No one had said her boyfriend of three years was any good at making sense, but she guessed she would have to see for herself what this whole set up was all about.

Curiously she stepped out of their room, looking down the hall both ways to make sure he wasn’t going to pop out at her or something crazy like that. The house had been theirs for only a year, a joint effort by the two of them to have some form of normalcy in their lives, and it had taken plenty of time to save up for something like this. Small as it was, it was perfect, though anywhere she was with him was perfect.

The stairs creaked as she stepped on them and she giggled at the sound. So much for a quiet approach. With a shrug of her shoulders she bounded down the stairs, grinning widely as she reached the bottom, looking around. “Billy?”

“In here!” His voice was a welcome sound to her, and she couldn’t help but grin even wider, happy to know he was home. Her feet carried her eagerly towards the living room, peering through the doorway to find Billy, smiling at her contently. He wasn’t, however, what she noticed first. Rather she noticed the thing he was sitting at.

“Ohmygosh.” She squealed, looking excited. “Is that a piano?”

“Well, what does it look like it is?” He chuckled as she closed the gap between them in seconds, catching him in a tight hug. “Happy birthday, dollface.” His arms curled around her and he leaned down to kiss her forehead softly. She blushed, looking up at him, still smiling.

“How did you manage to get a piano in here without me noticing?” Not that it mattered, but curiosity had struck.

“Ah… I may have slipped you a sleeping pill last night… just to make sure you wouldn’t wake up. You were perfectly safe though don’t worry.”

Rebecca looked up at him with a sour expression. “You drugged me?”

“Just a little bit…”

The moment her fist connected lightly with his stomach he grunted, laughing lightly. “Yea I deserved that.”

“Billy you’re an idiot.” She rolled her eyes. “But you’re my idiot.” A fact she was rather proud of, she thought, smiling as she kissed his cheek. “Thank you.” She spoke softly as she moved around him to sit at the piano, running her fingers gently across the keys. It was old; she wouldn’t be surprised if the keys were real ivory.

“Oh, birthday girl?”

 

“Hm?” She turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow.

“You look ridiculous.”

Rebecca pouted at him. “Oh be quiet, and come sit with me.” He laughed, doing as he was told with a smile. “I want to play something, for us.” It had been so long since she had played for anyone, but there she was, catching a tune in her head and playing it as well as she could, even finding the courage to sing for him.

It was going to be a perfect birthday.


End file.
